paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Patrol; Love is forever~ Aiden X Ashley
Bio When Ashley is 16, and the leader of the Animal Patrol, she was on a mission with Vanilla, Diggs, and Shimmer when she accidentally bumps into a 17 year old boy named Aiden. Ashley immediately falls in love with him. They become best friends. Then 4 months later, they start dating after Aiden expressing his feelings for her. Then 4 years later when Ashley is 20, and Aiden is 21, they get married, then Ashley becomes pregnant a few months later having twins''(a girl named Mia, and a boy named James).'' History It was the date of May 22nd, 2014. Ashley has just turned 16 a week ago, she, Diggs, Shimmer, and Vanilla was going along with her to city hall to help the mayor of Hope. As they walked up to the building, Ashley accidentally bumped into a 17 year old boy named Aiden knocking some papers out of his hands. Ashley helped him pick them up from the ground, as Diggs, Vanilla, and Shimmer went to get the ones that were blowing away. As they got all the papers, Ashley apologized to him. Afterward the two humans went back to what they were doing before the incident. Two days later, the two saw eachother again at the city store as Ashley was getting more supplies and food for the animals. The two exchanged phone numbers so they can both get a hold of eachother and call to talk. Then one spring afternoon, Aiden got injured by a fire and had to be escorted to the hospital by Vanilla and Jabber. Aiden went into a coma for three weeks which concerned and worried Ashley. One afternoon, Ashley got a notification by a doctor that Aiden has awoken from his coma, Ashley happily went to visit him. That's when Ashley and Aiden first kissed and after Aiden healed, got out of the hospital, three years later they decided to marry. Then a few months later, news was that Ashley was pregnant having twins. When she was fifteen weeks til the twins were born, Aiden lead the animals until they were born. Childern The twins of Ashley and Aiden is James and Mia. Mia was born three minutes then James came into the world afterward. Mia had her mother's color eyes, amber, and James had his father's color eyes, blue. Mia Personality Mia is a kind, respectful, strong minded young lady. She loves her parents, her brother, and the animals. She loves helping around the HQ along with playing with the animals. Mia is terrified of tornadoes, after watching news about them destroying everything, bugs, the dark, and being alone. She also doesn't like being bullied since in elementary, through middle, and early Junior high she's been bullied by a lot of childern. But when people/kids are being mean to her friends, she can get mad easily, she doesn't care if she might get picked on when she sticks up for her friends. Mia also loves to sing, dance, and play/mess around with her brother James. When she is eight she starts to learn how to ice skate and starts loving the hobbie. When she finds out that she has a cousin in Raleigh named Emily, a aunt named Mallory, and a uncle named Mason, Mia gets excited and wants to visit them every weekend. When Mia is older, she wants to follow in her mother's footsteps and becomes the next leader of the Animal Patrol. Appearence Mia has pale fair skin, brown led down hair like her mother. She also has two curls on the side of her hair. Mia has amber colored eyes like her mother. Mia wears a teal colored short sleved shirt, with short blue jeans, she also wears a black pair of shoes. When Mia turns thirteen, she gets crystal like earrings. James Personality James can be a bit stubborn, and it takes him multiple times to be told by his parents to stop until he listens. He does get in trouble often by getting in danger causing the animals and his mother to save him, but he does love his mother, father, and his sister. He loves to hang out with her and the animals. James is a father's son, while Mia is a mother's daughter. He likes visiting his uncle and the pups in Adventure Bay, but loves to visit his other uncle that's in Raleigh that's in the Army more(Ranger). He also loves visiting his cousin Emily,(Mallory & Mason's daughter). James is scared of bee's since he's allergic to them, scared of falling, heights, and death, since when he was just three he thought that he was immortal, but Ashley told him that he isn't and that he will die one day causing him to panic and get scard of dying. Appearence James has pale fair like skin, brown hair like her father, mother, and sister Mia. James wears a light orange short sleeve shirt with a long white shirt underneath it, he has blue jeans on, and gray shoes on. Trivia * Mia & James birthday is on July 4th, 2019 * Before Mia & James was born, Ashley and Aiden got married on August, 25th, 2017 * I came up with them a year before they were born * When coming up with Mia and James name's, I had no idea what to name them, so I had to go look at girl and boy names * In the future when James is 19, he goes in the Raleigh Army * When Mia turns 15, she becomes the Animal Patrol's future generation leader * This ship is after Ashley(Miller) X Ranger. Mallory is already 12. Voice Actors * Mia is voiced by~ # Normal; # Singing; # Grownup; * James is voiced by~ # Normal; # Singing; # Grownup; Category:Animal Patrol Category:Dragon19's Ships Category:Future Generation Category:Familes Category:Future Gen. Kids